The Successors of L
by Ninja Lalala
Summary: NEAR FIC!Near is abducted by Kira. Kira avenges himself the adult way!WARNING FOR RAPE!Oh! and it's also MELLO/NEAR
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything.

A/N: Hi, obviously this is a Near fic. This is probably the only fic I'm ever gonna write for him since he is **NOT** my favorite character. However, I'm still smitten by this emotionless kid, so I'm going to play with him a bit. I hope you enjoy…^_^

This happens six months after the Kira case was solved, however, Kira did not die, he just disappeared and will return with vengeance. . Soorrryyy Near.

Warning for rape..and all the horrible things that go with it.

OK, last warning, if you don't want OOCness, then this story might not be for you. 'Is all…

And now I present to you…**The Successors of L**

**Kira**

His socks were wet and cold. It partly annoyed him that the feeling of having wrinkled toes on his callous-free feet was too strong. It was dark and he could not see anything, but he guessed he didn't have to be a genius to know that he must be abducted and placed in some kind of cell or torture chamber. Being the successor of L has its downside obviously, and being held captive to be murdered was one of the major hitches.

His head was still lulled on one side, at the corner of the room where he currently was, dressed in nothing but a white shirt and some white pajamas. But ever the calm kid he was, there was no sign of panic visible on him whatsoever. He sat there as if waiting for whatever there was to come and get him, well; apparently he or they did already. He vaguely remembers the reason why he was curled up there alone. And to his slight disappointment, his toys were nowhere to be found.

_If only I have something to play with here, being stuck here would prove to be less boring._

The white haired boy then lifted similar white fingers and started playing with strands of albino hair. It was a mannerism he was often scolded for. Roger thought it was rather girly, and unbecoming as one of L's successors; the toys were tolerated but the hair twirling was not. Nonetheless, he still did it because it was engaging.

A creaking sound of a metal door opening made Near watch in silence. The light that accompanied the opening door was dull but enough for Near to take in his surroundings.

_Guess it's time to say hello to Mr. Abductor now, is it not?_

So, he was right, if it wasn't a typical torture cell, barely spacious and complete with all the terrifying utensils he often saw in those strange disgusting movies, he would have bought himself a new toy for being correct once again.

He cringed at the sight. It wasn't because he was scared of dying, it was because he was thinking of how he would be killed. If there was something he was not accustomed to, it was pain. He remembered a time when he was required to get blood samples and he was pricked in an unprofessional manner causing his blood to squirt and pain shot through every possible nerve. He himself could not stop the blurring view and the heaviness that seemed to settle down on him. He just wanted to lie down to stop the dread that covered him, and the cold which seemed to be concentrated on his hands and feet and temple. He decided he did **not** like pain and more importantly, he did not like blood, especially when it was his blood.

Blank, coal eyes focused on the slightly opened door as a silhouette presented itself in. It was slow and deliberate and he was reminded of Teru Mikami forcing the precinct door open during that final encounter with Kira. Yes, Kira. Kira, the self-proclaimed God, had mysteriously disappeared after running away for his life. It was a pathetic attempt but it worked for him. There was no sign of him living or dead. The NPA was not able to gather any traces of him, and seeing as how Yagami Light was short of a powerful mass-murdering weapon namely the Death Note, his presence or lack thereof was no longer threatening. Or so Near thought as a pair of long khaki-clad legs and sickeningly suave auburn hair came into view.

Near's eyes got bigger when he saw the same pair of fiery red eyes. Yes. The Devil's eyes on the same handsome and perfect being. If it wasn't for the fact that Kira was evil, he had the right to be called Kami, in all his brilliant mind and faultless beauty. But he was a beast, the Devil himself, and Near knew it.

"Kira."

Yagami Souichiro's son only grinned as he locked the door behind him. It was dark again but Near could still see the glowing red eyes.

The fingers on the white hair did not pause from their activities; obviously, he was contemplating the situation he was in. There was a very low chance that he'd get out of there alive and survive. He'd have to play his cards safe. He was rather good with words. But what was this feeling that was starting to well up inside of him?

_Hatred? Fear?_ No, Near knew he was somehow above emotions, but there was something in the situation that irked him.

Kira's hand crawled onto one side of the wall and flicked on a switch. Bright fluorescent light flooded the small room and assaulted Near's eyes.

"It's been a while, Near," Light spat and gave him those annoying eyes again. "Or should I now call you...L?"

Near's eyes locked with him. "I admit this is quite a surprise, Kira. I thought you would have preferred to live in solitude, seeing as there are no welcoming arms for you in the civilized world except for prison or execution."

"It doesn't matter, Near." Light spoke with a sigh, suddenly feigning his thinking state which made him look sane. "I will, eventually, but only after I am done with you."

With that said, he sauntered toward Near, and in just a few steps, he was standing in front of the boy, towering over him.

Near followed his every movement. His head was no longer lulled and the hand that twirled his hair unconsciously tugged at the hem of his similarly wet pajamas. He looked up at him with judging, calculating eyes very similar to L's, thus entertaining Light.

"You are very much like L", Light declared and he knelt down face to face with Near, his sneer becoming more pronounced. "I wonder if you taste the same," he reiterated by running his tongue against his lower lip.

_Much like L…Taste the same…as L..? What is he playing at? _

Light was smoothing Near's hair at his occipital side, his face a picture of snide. Near searched himself for an explanation, absently searching for it at his adversary's soul less eyes.

_He killed L, but it was indirect, there was no physical contact...there's no way he could _taste _L. Or does he mean __**he**__ and __**L**__…?_

Nearsnapped out of his stupor as Light fisted his hand at the base of his skull and pulled his head backward with a loud thud as the boy's head hit the wall, exposing his white jaw line and neck closer to Kira's face. Near's face exhibited shock instead of anger, and opened his mouth in slight protest.

"You're thinking about what I meant. But I'd rather give you a demonstration."

Near felt an overly wet tongue boldly slide under his jaw. It was a queer feeling yet not totally unpleasant. What was was Kira's insistent tug on his hair, pulling his head further back. The wet muscle on his skin dragged itself up and down his neck and further at the junction of his jaw and ear. He nipped at the skin and Near barely flinched, like he had almost anticipated the action.

Then Light attacked his left ear and created circles inside the external flesh before biting the lobe and exhaling a hot whisper of just one letter.

"…..L……"

_Kira…you have fallen so low…Don't disgrace yourself any further…You had chance to repent for all you've done…stop this nonsense…_

Near felt a great discomfort at the fact that the horrible man was intimately touching him. The touches were distracting and wrong and were meddling with his logic. He was no doubt a virgin, and this form of harassment was one he never thought he'd encounter with _him_.

_You've already beaten him once, you can do it again…just stay calm…_

His eyes met with Light's once more time as the latter's lips hovered just above his own. His breath held and teased him with to and fro motions, as if calculating his moves.

_This is ridiculous..this had to stop-_

Light sealed Near's lips with his own just as the word 'stop' escaped from him, dissolving any logic he might have had at the moment. Light plundered the soft and warm little mouth with perversion. He closed his eyes as if savoring the moment and the taste while Near kept his wide open. He still did not move from his previous position. The only difference now was that the hands that tugged at his precious pajamas and hugged his knee were clenched.

Near could feel Light trace his gums and the back of his teeth before goading at his retreating tongue. Near beat down all threats of moaning and whimpering. He was in NO way affected by all Kira's ministrations.

_Taste…huh?…you want to know the taste…? Don't make me laugh…_

'_Not as sweet as L, but the innocence is sweet just the same.' _Was the message the kiss seemed to convey as Light devoured the lips with addiction.Light smirked as he removed his mouth from the flushed boy, and observed him gasp for air with his red and swollen lips.

"Pretty." He commented with smugness that irritated Near, his lidded eyes watching him catch his breath and the glowing pink cheeks that made him look so much younger.

"You've..had…your taste… Kira. Satisfied…now?" Near spat as he recovered his normal breathing rate and Light almost giggled at the sight of this boy trying to appear brave and strong given the situation he was in.

Light did not release his hold on the boy's head, instead, he sprawled the fingers in his right hand across Near's cheeks and lips and simply rubbed the flesh, loving the moisture that was present on the other's lower lip. "A genius would have known."

Near frowned at the insult. "A genius might havenot known you are gay, Yagami Light. You are almost without flaw when behaving like the perfect male."

Light grinned the Cheshire cat grin. "Have I hurt the L's feelings? How nice, but I meant exactly what I said, Near. And I meant that you would have known that there is no way I would be satisfied with just a simple peck… And about the taste, well, I'd like to savor more."

With that, the sprawled fingers clamped down on Near's throat and began choking. At the same time, the same sinful lips descended and claimed the lips of the breathless genius.

Unlike the former kiss, there was no pleasure in this one. This kiss was intended to hurt. To taunt. Near struggled to free himself while pulling at Light's tight grip on his neck with both of his hands. Near was calm, he was dealing the situation with a clear head and he was fighting off his problem, being strangulated by Kira that was, the right way. Okay, maybe not entirely, because somehow he felt some of his brain cells were not working thanks to the kiss. And for some reason, he thought maybe he was not doing the thinking anymore, that it was his self preservation instinct that were acting and not him. He may possess superior calmness at even the most horrendous situation, but that did not mean he'd just sit back and let Kira kill him without a fight.

Near scrambled for air and Light took the opportunity to force the gaping mouth further apart in an open mouthed kiss, puffing a full breath into the desperate hot cavern just to spite him. But Near's stand to remain noiseless and persevering was firm.

Kira was impressed and definitely enjoyed the struggle. The firm grip loosened a bit and Near sucked in what little air his nose and passage could take in as Light maintained their lip lock.

The room was quite except for the sounds of sloppy kisses forced by Light on to the young man. Near felt disgusted as Light's saliva painted his face and he did not want to know how it would smell once it dried.

It was long. Light had been devouring him for good 10 minutes now, probably frustrated at Near's lack of response. He had so wanted to watch the boy's emotions spring to life. Oh yes, he would eventually witness them, but merely thinking about the methods he would use already made his member stir.

---0----

A sharp cry of pain broke the silence as Light bit Near's bottom lip. Light leaned back to admire his handiwork while Near stared at him, shocked, and felt the hot stinging pain that throbbed at his lip.

Near was oblivious to the severity of the wound. But when he saw _blood _and saliva on Light's flesh, hatred seeped through him through every possible pore. It only took seconds before he felt a rush of hot liquid run down his chin and drip into the front of his pristine shirt. Shit. The bastard bit _deep_; no, it wasn't a superficial cut, hell no, Kira **tore** a fucking hole on his lip and he was bleeding profusely.

The fear did not surprise him once again neither did the increased heart beats he could feel pulsing in his throat.

"That bloody lip is lovely on you, Snow White", Light groaned, grasping Near's chin upward for him to inspect.

Near fought to sway his head out of Light's reach. He knew that bastard planned to suck on the injury. And there was no way he would let that happen. Even he abstained to touch it with his own hand because he knew it would sting. He could not even bring his lips together, not wanting the pain.

The amount of blood he was losing terrified him and made him dizzy. But Light would have none of that, and as Near predicted, soon, the older male was sucking the already abused lip with fervor.

The bleeding had stopped and Light decided that the demonstration was enough for Near to anticipate what would happen afterwards. Heck, the kid had beaten him by predicting his moves, but then, Near had probably known what would happen after waking up and finding himself captive.

Light roughly grabbed the boy's shoulder and unceremoniously threw him forward. Near landed with his chest on the wet, cold tiles. In a second, Light was behind him, wrapping his arms around his body as long lithe fingers fumbled for the collar. When he did, Light literally reaped the shirt apart; the buttons popping from the first to the last.

Light used his weight advantage to pin Near down while he yanked at the long sleeves. Near could not move because of Light and his arms strained as they were forced behind his back until Light was able to rid him of his shirt.

A touch of cold metal lingered on soft wrists when Light put a handcuff on Near's outstretched hands. He pulled the boy upwards on his shoulder until Near reached his fullest height in a kneeling position. Kira attached the junction of the cuffs to a dangling chain between them. The chain was permanently attached to the ceiling, like a few others, and the height at which it extended was only about Light's mid thigh, thus discouraging Near's body to lay back down unless he wanted to break his limbs.

Near grunted at the discomfort his bent elbows behind gave him and the cold piece of metal that inevitably pressed his spine just below his shoulder blades.

"Want to know a secret, Near", Light purred against the shell of his ear.

"No." Came the puffed answer.

Light snickered; he rarely did that, because it reminded him of The Death god he extremely wished he could kill over and over and over and over and over. Never mind that, he could take his anger on Ryuk on this one.

"You're definitely like him, L." He continued.

Clothed arms reached under Near's twisted appendages and hands settled heavily on each shoulder.

"Both stubborn, Near. But I'll tell you anyway."

Near could feel Light's body press from behind him, his caged hands making contact with his chest. He mentally noted that a heartbeat was there. That the man harassing him was not a corpse and this was definitely not a nightmare he would eventually wake up from.

Light hissed. "I _despise_ you."

"Gah!" Near squealed when Light raked his body with sharp nails from the collarbone down to his abdomen. It left a tingling sensation and red lines, but what triggered the vocal response was the careless scrape on both of Near's pink nipples, causing them to pucker. Near had never heard himself make that sound, he didn't like it. It sounded helpless and pleased. Things were definitely going out of hand; the human body was a weak vessel to be placed into.

"I fucking hate you, you son of a bitch." Light confessed. He dug his fingers on the nipples again and twisted them bluntly, pulling at the tips as far as the elasticity of the teenage body allowed, pinching tighter as he got farther.

"..ah..hah..aaaahhh.."

Pain. Near felt pain as well as the stirrings of what he assumed to be arousal. He had never been sexually excited before, but he was quite aware of the signs of arousal all too well. His nipples hurt and he clenched his teeth to stifle the unwanted moans. But he was still fairly coherent; it was only that his senses were heightened.

Light planted feather like kisses on his shoulder as if to soothe him. But oh, hell, it was working. Near found comfort at the gentle kisses which was a contrast to the still burning sensations on his tits. Near resisted the urge to swoon.

The situation was critical. Near had to think of a way to get out of here before he lost ALL capacity to think sensibly. He didn't want to go down just because of a certain man the living world consider dead. The world needed him. He was L. There were so much more puzzles to solve and him dying now was not an option. There weren't even any potential successors yet. Words, yes, he was good with words. He was not essentially a conversationalist, but he was betting he could make Kira a compromise.

Lost in his thought, Near did not notice Light shedding all of his clothes. And what brought him to his senses was a feeling of a large thing poking at his pajama clad bottom.

_Shit._

"No one has ever embarrassed me like you did. Have you any idea how awful I felt when you cornered me? ", Light spoke as he slipped his hand under the waistband of the pajamas and the boxer. Near did not look down nor closed his eyes, but focused his eyes straight ahead and thought of any distraction. His toys, yeah, his Gundam collection, or the dice towers. He maybe the victim here, but he was L, and Ls do not give in easily.

Fingers scratched at soft curly white pubic hair and rolled them, creating a few knots. Then Light slid further down to grope at a semi-hard member and released it after some time. A hitched breath, his reward.

The hand that invaded the albino's private place pushed the pajama and the similar white boxers down. Near shivered, not from the cold, but from being exposed. He felt shame and powerless for being stripped to nothing by a _man_. Light tactfully removed the garments that pooled on the boy's knees. The white socks came off the last and he was finally, totally naked.

_He's going to rape me. I have to do something...or at least delay this. I have to speak… _

Light stood and went somewhere Near would have to spin around to see, which was impossible. The boy made a move to stand up; he had the right to know what he would be subjected to. But it turned out he wouldn't be able to as darkness met his vision when Light covered his eyes with blindfold.

"Kira…I prop-"

Near ate his own words as a ball gag was shoved inside his mouth, effectively muffling his words. Anger coursed through his veins.

"L liked bondage sex, by the way." Light mused.

_Fuck L! I knew it was his fault you have come so far, Kira, I am not him. I don't like you!_

Near breathed harshly through his nose, his chest expanding as he took necessary air. He needed to calm down! Why was he here again? Yes, it's that Kira's fault. KIRA, who wanted revenge through kinky fetishes.

A familiar pain greeted his nipples as Light also used the nipple clamp on him. Light was an evil bastard and one proud bastard at that. And, of course, he never forgot the ring and let Near's half awake penis wear it. Near whimpered. This was all too gross and crass to experience. Where was his team? Haven't they noticed he was missing? Oh, God, he wanted his Kira toy so bad and just stab it with pen until it was covered with holes _Kira loved holes didn't_ _he_ then incinerate it, like would with the Death Note. Some high profile organizations had somehow known of the presence of the note and threatened war for ownership of the note. Near had to take extreme caution and leave the note untouched. He was right; the greatest and worst war weapon that ever grazed the Earth was the Death Note. Things would have been different if he had already burnt it. Kira and all the other owners would have lost their memory of the notebook and the past events and he never would have to deal with the disillusioned Kira now.

He absolutely hated what was happening: all the weird sex toys on him, the wet floor, and the devil behind him. He couldn't even stand up. Kira had cuffed his ankles to the floor. He was in a torture cell after all, and there could be a lot worse than the presence of sex toys, dangling chains and cuffs.

Near jumped in pain as Light inserted two dry fingers on his equally dry hole and started making scissoring movements. He added a third finger and shoved all of them in and out. In and out. In and out, mindless of the whines that were music to his ears. He purposefully avoided hitting Near's prostate, he was a sadist and he wanted the little L to feel nothing but pain. For now.

"..mhH!!" Near thrashed against him. Tears welled up in his eyes at the serious ache in his ass.

_I'll make sure Justice is brought to you Kira! Bast-_

Red flooded his sightless eyes.

"NNNNNNN!!!!!!!!" Near screamed, the voice modulated by the gag in his mouth. Light just_ impaled_ him with his huge dick!!! It was so damn _abrupt _and he was unprepared! The boy felt his own heart stop, the searing pain was all encompassing. Terror filled him; the sound of flesh ripping was horrifying and loud. Near had never felt so much pain. No fucking lube, not even Light's fucking saliva! Small amounts of blood dribbled down his thighs, and Near wished he could not feel it. God, just how much did this man destroy his ass? He could imagine his hemmorhoidal veins burst at the sheer force of the penetration. His sphincter contracted in reflex and it caused more severe pain. Near panted and wiggled desperately, anything, to get away from that thing.

Light grunted. He was not totally numb, and the delicious friction hurt him as well. But this was nothing compared to what the little pup was enduring right now. His breath came in ragged puffs that were rather erotic. He gripped Near's pelvis and just pounded the helpless underage like mad.

"Ugh!...Tight!" He barked. Pre-cum mixed with blood and his cock's own lubricant somehow made the friction lessen but still it was not enough.

Near was trembling. There was possibly no reason for gay sex to be enjoyable. Men were not designed to be penetrated! This was nothing but an act of sadism and sadomasochism. And he was in no way either. But why was he experiencing this? Tears wetted the blindfold and rolled down the flushed face. He could not even contain the saliva that formed within his mouth so it leaked down his chin as well. Light went in and out over and over and over again Near thought he would break in two. When will the fucker stop? Oh, the agony…

Light increased his pace and tugged at the chain that was connecting the nipple clamps.

"..HOK..HYO!!" Near swore and thrashed again.

"Oh, but I already AM!"

Light emphasized the 1st person pronoun by hitting Near's sweet hidden prostate. Did the Kid really believe he lacked experience as to miss the pleasure spot? Light **knew **Male anatomy, and his aim on the chestnut gland was perfect. Oh, yes, his cock's head felt the familiar shape and hardness of the gland buried just 4 inches away from the anal orifice.

A brief shockwave of pleasure ran through Near at that single move. It was good. It was unexpected and sudden and he almost wanted Light to do it again. He was craving for a feeling of goodness right now and a brush to his prostate definitely had potential of covering up the pain.

Light seized some white sweat drenched soft hair and clung on to it, efficiently pulling Near's head backwards. His left hand that held his pelvis sought his cock and started giving the kid, his first hand job. He moved in synchronized motion, his hand mimicking the movements of his own pelvis, their sweaty bodies making Light's pummeling easier.

Near was very giddy and no thoughts came into his mind. It was all about feelings, sensations, and frantic ecstasy. Light had simply chosen to barrage his prostate with fast, powerful thrusts. His member felt so hot and liquid poured out of the slit in testimony of the unwanted bliss. However, thanks to the cock ring, Near had a major problem: he couldn't come.

He was moaning and wailing, but not begging. He wouldn't; not now, not later, NEVER. Light thought so, so he summoned all his strength and fucked him much much harder. Their bodies practically bounced and Near's knees ached everytime they landed. Light spread his legs wider so that fucking the hole was easier. He drew the boy's body to him through his hold on the cock and his clutch at the white hair and flung both of them forward and backward, wherever he felt like moving. One particular move had Near straighten his spine with Light bending backward exaggeratedly, his hair tossed, and teeth gritted at the motion, as he rocked Near upwards so hard the boy was howling.

But Near was one kid to persuade. He wouldn't plead for his release. Light could not hear any begging, he would sure understand those even if they were muffled. The boy was crying, he could tell, the spasms and the sobs and the choked sounds were proof enough.

"Beg me!" He roared. His own orgasm was building inside. He didn't expect fucking Near to be so sexually gratifying. All the kid did was move away from him but the effect was the reverse and brought Kira near fulfillment. He hadn't experienced this kind of ecstasy since _he_ died. Well, if he ever regretted killing L, it would be because he was not able to find a better fuck buddy. But that has changed now, now that he was thoroughly enjoying himself contained in Near's ass. The whelp proved to be the worthy successor of L, in the sex mate category.

"agh!...ahhhh..ughhhhh…!" came Light's escalating whimpers. He was nearing his peak now. Lights flickered behind his eyelids, and his body started its involuntary spasms, Ah..so close..so..fucking…

"..Law..liiieet!!!" Yagami Light grunted as he came. Near felt Light's body stop all movements just for a second before he felt liquid burst inside of him, filling him. The thighs against him quivered as Light emptied himself wile murmuring something incomprehensive.

Light transcended to heaven for split seconds even as the sticky semen leaked out of Near's ass and down his upper legs. When he came back earth, he released his hold on Near and slipped out his dripping cock as well. It was already flaccid, drained, and spent, as far as Kira was concerned.

But…

Near..

did not…

come.

…

It was when Light sat back that he noticed the problem.

'_Well, that certainly got out of hand.'_

On the other hand, the issue of the kid cumming or not was his dilemma even before they actually kidnapped him. And since he let his dick decide for himself, he couldn't care less what the result would be. Now, it was only a matter of knowing how the kid would react. And that had him agitated to witness.

Near did not come. Did not. Did not even ejaculate, did not scream, and did not reach the euphoric sexual experience called orgasm. No satisfaction, but only pain, anticipation and depravation.

'_Perfect'._

Light turned around to observe the shivering genius. His body looked weak; the chain that propped his arms up were the only reason he had not fallen to the ground. But his dick was entirely another story. Light smirked as he saw the very hard cock that stood proudly. It was angry and red and weeping, just like its master. All prominent veins were visible; plainly begging to be touched.

Light almost pitied him. He reached out to touch Near's face but he recoiled away violently.

'_Don't you dare touch me, huh...So, you are actually mad. Beautiful.' _

"Did I hurt you, Near?" he asked innocently. His answer was in the form of an angry vibe that flowed into him and he all but relished it.

"You were very hot and tight and fuckable. I didn't know you swore either. But I should've seen that coming. L used to talk dirty and swear when we were alone while I fucked his brains out and I suppose…I got carried away."

Frustrated, Near had never been so frustrated. Ever. It was that asshole! How dare he hurt him like this! Touched him inappropriately, rode him like he was some horny dog, forbade him to come, and worse, used him as a fucking substitute for L. If this was his way of revenge, it was most certainly unfair. Even he couldn't decide if he should be thankful that he did not enjoy the rape one bit. He would not be able to forgive himself if he did.

But the need for release was too much to be ignored. So fucking great he wanted to just kill the fucking GAY Kira and finish off by himself. He had never masturbated before nor ever entertained the gesture. He was not interested in anything that had to do with sex. And, for the record, he was **a**sexual! But his body had overridden logic and all he wanted…was...to...come…badly.

Light admired the sight before him. Near was gorgeous if he did not say so himself (although he strongly believed no one could surpass _his_ own beauty), and he would lavish the time he got to torture him. Near's eccentricity matched L's. His white fluffy hair was wet and disheveled, much to his fault. His bangs clung to the skin of his forehead. The combined liquid on his face was breathtaking. He was pale and flawless, well, except for a torn lip and lacerated anus. The protruding ribs, flat stomach and absence of firm superficial abdominal muscles were perfect for him. He did not do capoiera like L did, but his stamina was quite surprising, most virgins pass out after their first taste of sex with the sex god called Kira. And those lips that curved at the right angles were full as though he was pouting all the time. And…Light snapped of his musing and settled on fixing his problem.

Kira bent low, and with the tip of his tongue, licked the slit of Near's cock. Near trembled and moved his pelvis away. But Light only grasped his hips and held firmly. He then resumed his former ministration and swallowed the large head and suckled.

Near groaned for the nth time. Light scraped the sensitive head with his teeth, his free hand groping the base of the cock. Then he slid his tongue up and down the rock, spreading his oral fluids around before deep-throating the inexperienced L. The smell of sex got stronger everytime Light's nose made contact with the naturally albino hairs.

The ring was no longer necessary and Light removed it. A sigh was what he felt above him and he deep-throated the boy again, his gag reflex controlled as the hot head hit the back of his throat.

…_What are you doing to me?_

Much to Light's surprise, Near began responding and moved against him. He was pleased and ran his hand on a taut thigh before pulling one testicle. Light could tell Near was one the edge now. His whole body was spasming and involuntary shook. Most of his somatic muscles were rippling and Light slowed his movement, making sure Near felt every bit of his first ever full body orgasm.

_God!!!…_

Near couldn't breathe, couldn't stop the buzzing in his head that drove him crazy, the drowsiness, the heaviness, the complicated emotions that crashed through his body in torrents…and the utter completeness…the feeling even a genius could not describe…

In the nothingness, all he saw was white.

…

…

…

And for the very first time, Near _came_.

Light removed his mouth just as Near shot his load smackdab on his face. He helped the boy empty himself by lightly pumping him with his hand.

Near slumped down, spent. He was unsure if he had passed out, but he was now starting to recover. He was amazed by his stamina, he was almost certain he would pass out from bliss.

_So,…that was..sex…they were right calling it..a piece of…heaven….._

_However, it is also…a piece of…hell and it don't…last…forever._

Near's galloping breaths were slowing down and the euphoria he felt moments ago was naturally subsiding and was being replaced by regret and abhorrence.

Ligth untied the very wet blindfold and Near was horrified by the first thing he saw. Given, a naked Light was something he never wanted to see, but it was his face that dreaded him. Light's face was a mess. He was still good looking and all, but his face was covered by semen. _His_ semen. Light didn't bother to clean his face. He wanted to see the boy's reaction once he saw his own doing. And he smiled. With contempt, of course.

"Don't get any wrong ideas. I wanted you to experience that so when you meet L, you can tell him 'I got fucked by Kira, and guess what, I came'".

Then he laughed. The same maniacal laughter he did before finally admitting he was Kira. Near hated that laugh. It wasn't human.

After the howling had subsided, Light found himself pierced by cold round eyes and was drawn to it. It was L's eyes. He couldn't help but compare. He vaguely wondered how else Near differed from the late L:

…the hair, the mannerism, the inclinations, the indifference, the almost impoliteness, and ahh…the eye bags.

Near did not suffer wearing dark circles under his big eyes. It made Light believe that the successor definitely behaved like a child. L acted like a grown up, but he was childish to say the least. But Near was more…childlike though Light himself was guessing he was at least 15-16 years old. Moreover, he was willing to bet the sex tool slept for 9 hours a day.

That assumption didn't bother anymore. He was going to die anyway and he could close his eyes forever. Well, that would be once he was finished with him. But playing with this kid proved to be incredibly fun, why not…indulge?

Light removed the gag and nipple clamp, making sure soothing the molested flesh with his tongue after each removal.

"Now you know how I really feel, Near". Light spoke casually. Kira had planned to hur him much more, but no fear of that, he had all the time and the means to do just that.

Light scanned the room and noticed the discarded white shirt on the floor and the dried blood on it. It had partially dried taking on a brown hue. Brown. Brown, brown,

brown…like chocolate. And speaking of chocolates, it's about time _he_ entered the stage.

A/N: haha…that was weird. I apologize; it's my first time writing yaoi…I hope it was okay. Grammar and everything matters to me but I find it kinda hard creating graphic scenes and sorry for any typo and grammatic errors and redundancy. I'm basically running out of English. Not my first language. Period.

And, I'm sorry for hurting Near. I like him but I still like L Lawliet better. LXLight fangirl alert ^_^ hahaha

Read and review if you like. I hope this story has somehow entertained you and relieved some boredom. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own anything.

A/N: Hi, obviously this is a Near fic. This is probably the only fic I'm ever gonna write for him since he is **NOT** my favorite character. However, I'm still smitten by this emotionless kid, so I'm going to play with him a bit. I hope you enjoy…^_^

This happens six months after the Kira case was solved, however, Kira did not die, he just disappeared and will return with vengeance. . Soorrryyy Near.

Warning for rape..and all the horrible things that go with it.

OK, last warning, if you don't want OOCness, then this story might not be for you. 'Is all…

And now I present to you…**The Successors of L**

**Mello**

The creaky metal door opened and a very bare blond walked in.

Near's expression was priceless and Light got to watch it up close.

'_Well, can't those eyes get any bigger…'_

Light could almost read the panic that struck Near at the sight of _him_.

"Mello."

The name flowed out from his lips before he could stop it. How was Mello still alive? And if he was in cohorts with Kira in this plan to bring the great L down, getting out of this place alive shrunk down to 0%. Mello had always disliked him. Always.

Mello and Near stared at each other for a while, completely ignoring Light. Then Mello's expression changed to something not delightful to see. Mello turned to Mello the freak, with that over reacting, nearly distorted face and daunting eyes that never fazed him before that was affecting him now.

"I still fucking hate you." Was what he first said. The foul language, the snort. It was definitely Mello.

"Don't hurt his feelings too much, Mello", Light interrupted, moving closer to Near and nosed his cheek. Light smelled of release and Near wanted to get as far away as possible from the offending smell. But he was slightly shocked he did not even push himself away. Light continued kissing down his jaw and his neck so softly. Mello just 'mphfed'.

"Ugh!!" Near bursted as fingers invaded his ass again. The pain reincarnating itself.

_Fuck!_

Light rested his head on Near's left shoulder and faced Mello. "Now, have you ever heard Near scream like that?" He pushed his fingers in and out of the slick hole and his other hand fondled the boy's left sac. "Or like this?"

"aAAHH!!!" Near shut his eyes as Light pinched the thin skin on his ball. Light's smug face was unnerving.

Mello had had enough. "I can make him scream like a fucking whore while I fuck his shit-ass hole!!!"

Light only looked at him as if he did not believe him.

"Now, move, Kira, and I'll show you."

Light gracefully stood up and picked up Near's shirt and wiped his face clean. He faintly smelled powder. Baby powder.

He watched Mello grab something inside a false first aid kit hanging on the wall. What he brought out did not come a surprise to any of the occupants of the small room: chocolate. More specifically, chocolate sauce.

Near was…well, Near. He sat there unmoving when he should be screaming curses a t the both of them. Light was reminded of Charles I of England: composed and dignified even though he was to be beheaded. The situation was dangerously similar.

Light assumed that Near could almost easily revert back to his normal thinking self once he was left alone and there was no cock stuck in his hole.

Mello held the plastic bottle, glaring at Light while he stood in front of a silent Near. Near cast his eyes down, he did not want to see Mello's sleeping tool right in front of his face. It made him want to vomit. How strong and pungently male the smell was!

"Bah! You went easy on him!" Mello accused Light, noting the absence of violence on Near's body.

Light just shrugged. "If I did more than I did, he'd be dead by now and you wouldn't have your vendetta, would you have wanted that?"

Mello shut up. Ugh! HE hated that Yagami. Their shared hatred of Near was the sole reason he allowed himself to be involved with Kira's little plan of getting back. Light almost always manage to beat him in any arguments and made him come out as stupid. But he'd let it go. He's not his concern anyway. He'd just distance himself from him, cutting out all possible ways of contact, after their precious scheme was over with.

He turned to Near. "Look at me."

Near acted as if he did not hear anything.

"I don't take orders from you, Mello." He spoke indignantly, still looking down. _And you will resort to violence until I do follow you. So predictable and yet… _

A flash of white, like the flash of a camera registered in his brain when Mello's knee jabbed his face, leaving him with a numb jaw, a bleeding gum and a freshly opened torn lip.

_...and yet…there's nothing I can do about it… _

Mello proceeded to opening the cap of the chocolate sauce. "Don't make me repeat myself, Near."

_I'm hurt, naked and outnumbered. I am afraid of being hurt again, afraid of the pain. Mello will toy with me and my body and I am bound. My wrists are sore. What options do I have left?_

Near closed his eyes and slowly opened them while raising his head to meet Mello's eyes.

"I was always second to you," Mello ranted. "You were always better, always envied by those brainless idiots whammy consider genii. But I'm not like tmhem! Cause. I. Know. You. And I know what you fear! You always behave like you're high and mighty but deep down you're nothing but a coward. You're afraid of silly things like needles and closets. But what you fear most is PAIN! You'd rather shoot yourself in the head and die, rather than feel pain. And still, you behave like you're so calm, despite everything that's happening, you fucking shit! Have you any idea how irritating that is?! And you dare call **L** a loser! Look at you! Look at how pathetic you are!!"

_You talk so much, Mello. It's obvious you want to have the last say before you send me to the grave. But you are driven by your emotions again and you are unreasonable. It is not my fault you envy me, I never did you wrong._

Mello sank to his knees, held out the arm with the sauce and squeezed. Chocolate poured down L's nose and lips, neck, chest and abdomen. He pressed the narrow opening of the plastic bottle into Near's navel and squeezed again; chocolate oozing out of the shallow pit.

The sticky and aromatic chocolate dripped down Near's lower body, his white skin and hair marred by the dark brown sauce. Mello squeezed some on both white legs before grasping Near's jaw and forced them open to squirt the sweet thing inside his mouth.

Near resembled a white bread delicacy dipped into a chocolate sauce ready to be eaten. What a simile, Mello planned to do just that. He cradled the genius and brought their foreheads together, witnessing the black, passive eyes slant sideways, apparently not interested in what he was doing. Mello just closed his eyes and smelled the aroma. Near smelt of salt and saliva but the fragrance of the chocolate was more powerful. Tempting. Oh, he would devour him slowly and completely.

Mello brushed back the unruly bangs on his partner's forehead and kissed the skin there. Warmth radiated from Near and Mello couldn't help but imagine his chocolates melting at the sheer heat of this body.

He then began licking the chocolate sauce on Near's flesh. Mmm. Sweet. Very sweet. He lapped the sweetness like a dog. The bitter taste of blood inside the mouth was beaten by the more than generous amount of sauce placed in there. In reality, Near wanted to spit out all that was in his mouth but he thought better. Mello might assault him again in the face. It already hurts there. He didn't want to hurt there much more.

Mello suckled on his tongue like his life depended on it. It was gross! A guy making out with another guy! And Mello, of all people…

_I have to endure this, for the time being, until I can manage a punch in the face…or anywhere…_

Near kept his eyes open and away from Mello. But a sudden, unwanted but overwhelming need to look at him came over Near, and he did so. Mello opened his eyes languidly at that exact moment and their eyes met. It was an unexpected and awkward coincidence and it made both of them very uncomfortable (though Mello would never admit that).

Mello had only slightly changed. His hair had gotten half an inch longer. And that burn scar never healed. But he still could be considered one of the better looking people that walked the earth.

The said pretty blond proceeded to licking the chocolate sauce on Near's flesh. Mmm. Savory. Savory.

Near took note that after he was taken by Light, his awareness had been more acute, he was keener of the foreign body against his. But Mello was gentle. What he was doing was slow, more like a caress. It planted a seed of impending harm on Near for Mello was always the impulsive one.

_Showing me huh…Mello, that you have acquired the virtue of calmness now…_

Mello did his job well as he left no traces of the sweet sauce on the part where he left off. He ran his tongue on Near's thighs. He intentionally left the genitals alone; he would deal with them later, and focused on lapping the sweet sweet sauce.

Near fidgeted when Mello started doing his dick.

_No. You can't touch that._

With some effort, Near swiftly rose on his knees and his lower abdomen bumped Mello's golden head rather brusquely. That startled Mello alright which cut off the pretentious act of being composed.

"NEAR!!!"

He punched him in the stomach and Near swayed back, the chain clanking noisily. But he kept his mouth shut, not wanting to satisfy Mello with voicing his pain, and tried to curb the pain. As if he did not expect anything after doing that stunt. How he wanted to vomit. Again. His insides better hold themselves together; he didn't want to die of internal bleeding. That sucks.

Mello was really angry that Near could still piss him off even he was the one who had the upper hand between them now. He stood up and Near looked up at him with a blank, no, a poker fucking face.

'_Fucking Quit THAT face!!! No!!!__**NO**__!!! I can't! I have to stay calm…that's right…I'll show you, Near I can surpass you. Calmness, that's stupid. Aggressiveness and initiative makes the world a better place. But, just to show you…that I finally have what you deem I lack, I will fuck you wholly and _calmly_ until you beg me to fuck you faster.'_

Mello went behind Near and did the same pouring of chocolate on his back. Mello took his time cleaning up the chocolaty mess with his flexible oral muscle.

_You can kiss my back all you want, Mello, just leave my ass alone…_

His plea was not heard. The blond spread his smooth naked butt with both his hands and gazed at the small pink hole that had remnants of cum and blood.

_No. Don't place it there…it still..hurts…_

Mello seemed to read his thoughts. With the narrow neck of the bottle, the shape of a pacifier, he slid it inside Near's anus. Near made a broken and shaky inhale when Mello squeezed.

It was like when Light had cum. The feeling of something jelly and slick inside him, it made Near downright humiliated. He had expected this, did he not? But to actually feel it was not easy to cope up with.

When the bottle was removed, and the excess dripped out, Mello spread the cheeks further and attacked the anus with his tongue.

"Mnh…" Near thrashed at the first touch.

Again, Mello treated him with false gentleness. He enjoyed licking the ass until Near was shivering from the onslaught.

Mello decided that the teasing was enough and moved away from the poor kid.

Near was almost thankful that Mello had stopped, but the pain at his wrists was still ever present. He'd been bound for more than 30 minutes in that very unlikely position.

Really, Mello had to have studied mind reading. Near felt Mello fuss about the cuff. In a haze, Near slumped face first on the ground as Mello disconnected the cuff from the dangling chain. He also removed the confines of his ankles.

The fall did hurt but he was glad to be freed from that state. His hands were still bound, however, and now his whole body was wet because of the already slime covered floor.

Mello watched as Near took deep breaths as he lay there. He also made a note of his reddened wrists, some parts already had bruises and gashes were the cuff bit the skin deep.

He pulled Near's back to him. The boy was rather thin and he seemed weightless when he lifted him. Now, Near's ass was stuck up in the air while his chest and head was fixed on the ground, his face turned to the left so he could breathe.

_Not this again…_

Mello parted the blemish-free baby butt and positioned his erection at the entrance. Nope, no need for finger penetration. He was already taken once (by Light at that) and that's enough preparation for him.

Near felt the large head enter him. It wasn't as painful as when Light took him unaware, and yes, it wasn't that bad. He had been somehow relaxed and again, Mello was being gentle. It was a slow, very slow penetration. By the time Mello finished stuffing his gear up to the hilt, Near exhaled a held breath and that was all Mello waited for before slowly pulling out.

Near gasped as he did so. The dick that slowly drew out was covered with chocolate sauce. Mello found his own cock utterly tempting. But he could wait, the body before him was the main meal here. Desserts could wait later.

When Mello got comfortable with the thrusting, he closed his eyes and sped his gyrations albeit a little.

Then Mello pulled out from him again and pushed the boy onto his side so that Near was laying sideways. He crawled over the white sprawled legs. His right hand grasped the left leg and raised it high up, making the legs resemble a 90 degree angle. Mello knelt between Near's right thigh and saw the wonderful whole again. He inserted his penis to the warm tight hole with the aid of his left hand. He began his thrusting and balanced himself by holding on the raised leg with both hands.

"Ah…ah…ah…un…ahg….ah…" Near's shallow breaths determined when Mello sank his organ deep inside him over and over again.

Near would be lying if he said he didn't find the feeling pleasant. It was only natural because it's his body reacting and not his brain.

_Mind over matter. Mind over matter. Mello is fucking you. F-U-C-K-I-N-G you, Near. A thing he should not be doing. He doesn't have the right._ Right. Nobody has. He was L.

_If this does not end, I'd be crazy before I die…__**think**__!...don't just..ah..shit…_

Mello pushed the leg back to the ground and Near was forced to lay on his back and all these while still fucking him. He was momentarily dazed by the action. The downside of the movement however was his hands were right under the small of his back and carried his weight. Oh, hell.

Mello palmed Near's torso ever so slowly from his collarbone down to the crease between his chest and continuing down his abdomen while gently riding him.

"…Mehllo…" A breathy voice called. Mello's eyes dilated at the mention of his name. That got Light's attention too and he smirked. He was busy jerking himself off while waiting for Mello to finish.

Mello stared awed at the beautiful boy under him. Well, Near had always been labeled good looking along with the lines of introvert and nerd and emotionless and _genius_. His face was flushed, lips deliciously parted, and eyes lidded. He looked down his body and watched as his own thing fuck Near. In and out. Again, again and again. He quickly stole a glance at Near and he swore he had never been so fucking aroused.

He grabbed the right leg and slunk it over his shoulder and bent down to kiss those red lips. Red, like Snow White's. Red. So impossibly red and sinfully plump.

"Urgh!!" Mello groaned. _'I can't control myself. I want to slam my body into his. But I can't. I have to finish slow. Calmly. Shit. Fucking shit!'_

Mello buried his face on the curve of Near's neck.

_I have to make Mello come before I do. I don't want to come…not for him. Or for anyone…_

Near constricted his anal muscles as much as he could to get this over with as soon as possible and Mello growled.

"Near!!" Near, his name. He called his name. Unlike Kira who called L's name. Mello was aware who he's having sex and not imagining somebody else. Near and no other. Not even his close friend Matt. But him. Him. Why did it strike him so much?

_Fuck you! What are you doing to me?_

For some strange reason, Near felt an ache in his heart. He wasn't a sentimental person, never been and never will be. But there's something in this slow and gentle sex that triggered him to be so. He felt grief that had nothing to do with his state of captivity right now. It was…Near could not explain it. He wanted to cry and not because of physical pain either. His chest heaved and deep sobs echoed inside the cell.

Near closed his eyes. He was weeping again. Mello was right, he was pathetic, but it was not his fault.

The bothersome and untimely loneliness kept on growing as well as its complementary feeling, the satisfying pleasure, and he had to do something about it. He didn't want to cum anymore. He didn't want to feel regret again. Let them come, but he wouldn't. That was the last piece of respect he'd put in his name.

Mello was still lost in his bliss. And Near grabbed that opportunity to his advantage. The blond had given him more liberty with movements and he would use that. He lifted his left leg, and with the strength of his body, kicked Mello away from him.

It was never anticipated by Mello, though he should have. Shock defined his features before it was replaced by furiousness. They were only a few inches away and the smugness on Near's face was very evident.

'_Oh, now you've done it!!!'_

Mello cursed before swinging his right hand to strike Near. However, Near already saw what was coming. He swiftly rolled far away from Mello. And just as quickly, when he landed on his back again, he lifted both legs up and looped his handcuffed arms over his longer limbs so that his hands were now in front of his body.

He didn't plan on just lying there either. He stood up, ignoring every complaint of his body, and saw Mello down there seething with anger.

Light laughed. Near was certainly entertaining, that was, when he wasn't talking and pin pointing all his flaws. They all know he have no chance of escaping. But if the kid decided to play with those wonderful tools above them, then Light was sure it'd get bloody. Which he didn't mind. At all.

It turned out that Near wouldn't be able to, because in an instant, Mello was all over him. He tried, of course, to get away, but really, where was there to run to?

_I won't be beaten without a fight. Of us all, I could be the sorest loser. _Could be_…for I have __**never**__ lost. _

Near blocked the body punch Mello gave him.

'_Since when did this piece of shit learn to do all this? This is annoying the HELL out of me, and FUCK you Near if I lose my temper.' _

Near managed to block another blow and Mello was so angry he wanted to pull at his hair. _'Playtime's over, son of a bitch!'_

The room was small. And surrounding the sides were stool like counters that were a bit low. They were cemented and tiled and span about one and a half feet from the wall and stood three feet high off the ground. The counters were probably leverages to reach those murder devices plastered at the top of the walls. The room was small alright, but the ceiling was high.

And this was where Near sprinted and climbed off to, hoping he had enough time to reach for anything that might protect him from his oppressors. But Mello was in a blind rage and photographic motion, he felt himself launch forward to a still straightening, unaware Near, whose back was slightly adjacent to him, and released a boxer's blow on Near's right side.

"Ugh!" Near winced. He felt like he was stabbed, though he hadn't been before, but this could describe the sharp pain he was feeling. His head and forearm hit the wall at the impact of the punch and he was oblivious to the fact that he was clutching at the hurt flesh. He lost his balance and slipped one foot over the edge of the counter so that he was sitting on the counter with one leg dangling in the air.

That wasn't enough punishment for Mello. He pulled at Near's hair and dragged the boy down the stool and the staggering Near was given a solid punch at the stomach.

"Aggh.." Near's vision blurred and he couldn't breathe. The blow was just as sharp and the after effect retained long in his body. He drew his arms to his chest to defend himself, but Mello hit his lower abdomen instead, making Near cough out saliva.

Mello released his grip on his hair and Near collapsed on the harsh and unforgiving tile, whimpering and tossing and fighting to breathe.

_Calm yourself, Mello. That's enough, that's enough. You don't want to overdo it now, do you? You will kill him, but you have to show him calmness first. You'll show him calmness, won't you? Now go back there and caress him. Yes. That'll do._

Near kept his eyes closed. _I don't know if I can handle anymore of this…but if I faint, I'll die…no fucking way…_

Fingers lovingly pressed at his cheeks. And Near commanded his lids to lift themselves so that he could peer and saw that Mello was leaning over him.

"shh…it's okay now…I won't hurt you…shh…it's okay…"

Near mentally rolled his eyes. _Fuck you!_ _You're not a convincing actor, Mello, so stop this shit acting of yours!_

Mello cringed at his own words. They both knew he was play-acting, but he had to do it. He had to say that to show Near who's boss or Near would win again. If Near managed to hinder his calmness, then Near would win. The deal was about a calm sex, was it not? Well, Near almost succeeded. But that's as far as he got.

'_Just once, all I need is to make you come once and maintain my calmness…and after that I can be as violent as I want to be…'_

That was enough motivation for Mello as he swooped down and kissed Near's cheek innocently, like an honest kiss a 5 year old lad gives a 4 year old lass. He kissed everywhere: the nose, the jaws, the edges of the mouth, the cheeks again before blowing at his ears.

He traced the thin torso with his chin down and down and paused to smother kisses on where his punches left bruises.

Kiss.

Kiss.

And a rain more of kisses and soon Mello was bobbing his head up and down Near's length. The boy was tensed and Mello soothed him by softly palming the insides of his parted thighs.

"Mn..ah…ah…stop…Mello…" Near was close. Very close to coming.

_No. Don't. I musn't!...please…no…_

His refusal to ejaculate overridden his weakness and he pushed himself six inches upward, his member disconnecting with Mello's mouth.

"Don't."

"Damn, Near! I'm not going to hurt you. So let me get you off!" Mello was sadly losing it.

"No." It was a small sound. A sound of disapproval. A sound of plea.

Mello was beyond reasoning. He was frustrated and a bit upset that Near wouldn't believe him. But he could see that faltering strength in that voice. Near was as aroused as he was, but he kept on fighting it.

He crept over the refusing body. His elbow supported him as he propped himself up while they were loin to loin.

"For the last time, Near. I just want you to come." He explained.

_No. You just want to win. I can see through you. Don't take me for a fool. _

Mello grabbed both their penis and pumped them together._ Slowly_. Near panted. Ah..this sensation again. Why was it making him buckle? Why was his hips counter-acting Mello's pumps?

"uhhhh…nn…Near…ah…"

Was he calling him? Why was he calling him?

"Say…uunnn…my-my..ah…hhah…naaame.." Mello wheezed. He elongated his strokes and his hand was wet with pre-cum.

"Say…iitttt!!" He grunted. They were so very close now. To heaven.

"I'm..going..to…ahh..aahhhh!!.." The hand that was performing the job was shaking as well as the rest of their bodies.

Just as they were reaching their peaks, Near had a trip down the memory lane, back to where and when he first met Mello, and that was such a long time ago. Mello, the boy who always wanted to surpass him, the boy who did his best to become only the second best, the boy who wanted to succeed L, the boy who failed and became a murderer…Yes…how tragic his life was. The only relationship they ever had was as rivals. The relationship that meant they could never be ultimate friends. They were born to compete with each other, and Near had won that competition.

But even though Mello's ways was wrong, Near believed his intentions were somehow justifiable. Mello committed murder when they were off hunting for Kira's head. But Near saw the reason to that. They both wanted to avenge L: their respected aspiration, the world's three greatest detectives, who was killed by Kira…the man who proved himself human by taking on a relationship with Kira and was betrayed in the most unforgivable way.

Mello was human just like him. And he was not evil. He was just a desperate being desperate for being number one. But what was the reason for this? Near could not figure this out. Why was Mello doing this thing with him: what rapists do, what_ lovers _do, what…**what the fuck?!**

"**NATE!!!/MIHAEL!!!"**

Thick, sticky semen erupted from the hot, hot cocks and landed on Near's and Mello's stomach. A stray cum had reached Near's cheeks but the boy was lost in bliss.

_I did not just say that..._

Mello had also come to that denial. Why did he call him, with _that_ name? He crashed on his side and caught his own breath, willing away unnecessary thoughts. He had come too far to feel any regrets now.

He was heavy, but Near did not make any gesture to move him. They stayed like that for a minute or two, enough for them to regain their senses.

Near wanted to ask a thousand questions. He had always been the inquisitive one. Obviously, in their line of work, asking was of extreme importance, that was their source of information, was it not? He was silent, when necessary, but when there were questions to ask, his mouth rattled with it. And now was one of those times. Kira's case was understandable. But why him? Was Kira capable of brainwashing Mello to the point of debasing himself? He was almost sure Mello had no intention of killing him. Or was he wrong in assuming that? Yet, as the saying goes, _the fish is caught in the mouth_. And Mello better have a concrete explanation for doing this, because he had concrete evidence against him and he _would_ rot in jail.

A soft grunt and some movement came from Mello's side before Near felt fingers twiddling with his hair.

"Mmmmm…"

"Mmmm..mmhh…mhhh…"

The suppressed chuckle sent a cold shiver down Near's spine. And to affirm his negative intuition, Mello snuggled close to him to whisper to his ear: "I won".

Mello sat up and continued snickering. "I fucking beat you!!!" He roared and laughed like mad.

He did it, he fucked Near calmly. Near was not able to stop him nor provoke him. He won.

Near glared up at him, his mouth thinned and the absent eyebrows frowned at his righteous anger.

"No, you didn't. You just fucked me. You screamed my _name_. That's no calmness. You lost."

Mello fumed. "SHUT UP! Just Shut up!" And he gave Near a sweet and loud jab right over his hear so strong Light thought the boy's ribs would cave in. That shut him up alright.

Light stood up. "Hey, Mello, are you sure you want to kill him? For a moment there I was so sure you two were making love."

"Shut up! Kira. You don't know me. You don't know Near. I am here because of my own business, so .yours."

"I can kill you both here, you know." Light shot back but still kept his smirking façade. "I am God."

"Fuck off! Now let me get this straight, Yagami Light, Near dies…**today**."

A/N: This remains a major LightXNear fic! But I can't help but add in Mello, him and Near are just too cute together. (Even if they resemble each other big time^_^) I wanted to put Matt in to but I don't want to tire myself out. This is already longer than I expected cause I originally planned this to be just a one-shot.

And also, I'm so sooorry for any gram or typo errors and 100x soorry the OOCness…Kira and Mello are so bad now...aAAAND the big question is, will Near make it alive? Or will he die? Next chapter will answer that coz that will be the last chapter. You probably have a fair idea what the title will be. Tell me what you think!!!

Again, thank you for reading. Pls. review if you have time.

I hope you killed some boredom reading this. I did when I wrote this. Ha. Ha. ^_^


End file.
